


Tongues (Making Foreign Sounds)

by freakofnature



Series: Pastel Punk AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender!Kenma, Angst? not really tho, Cis!Kages, Eating out, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Hinata, M/M, Other, Tobio is sappy, Tongue Rings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender!Kuroo, Vulgar Language, more like shou is insecure and there is a #Talk, pastel punk au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never take out your tongue ring.” He says, his own smile stretching across his face, “I love it.” </p><p>The fact that Tobio turns a shade redder than before only makes Shouyou smile harder. </p><p>Or the fic where Tobio eats Shouyou out for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongues (Making Foreign Sounds)

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY FILTHY SIN AND LOTS OF FUCKING GAY ASSHOLES BEING //HOMOSEXUAL//
> 
> also shoutout to gio for being //gio// and loving me and this au as dearly as i love u and this au.  
> shoutout to becca for being a fuck i want to beat up (ily bb) and reading the non-nsfw parts of this au. same shoutout goes out to cola, u da real mvp  
> also thanks to icy for screaming that she needs tongue ring b/c of this fic. ur a fucking nerd. and also v much like this shouyou i write. how.......uncanny.

“I want you,” Shouyou says one night, a laugh sounding moments later, “Tobio, come _on_.”

 _“Shouyou, it’s 2 in the morning, why the fuck are you not sleeping?”_ Tobio’s voice says from Shouyou’s cell, the scowl evident in his tone. Shouyou just flops back onto his bed, wiggling his toes against the cool sheets.

“Because I miss you,” he tries. Silence is his only answer, “Fine, I’m horny and I want you. Jeez, Tobio, I can’t even sound _cute_ when it comes to you.”

_“That’s because you aren’t cute when you call in the middle of the night.”_

“Technically it’s _early_ morning,” Shouyou jokes.

 _“Shut the fuck up or I won’t come over.”_ Shouyou presses his lips together to keep from making a sound, _“Though I would much rather not do that, Shouyou. I’m fucking tired.”_

“Tobio, please. I’m lonely and I miss you and I’m _really_ in the mood.”

 _“Phone sex?”_ the thought is pleasing, but Shouyou wants his boyfriend’s weight on top of him, pressing into him, taking care of him.

“You can eat me out,” he counters back, stifling a laugh when Tobio sucks in a large breath, “Wow, did that _honestly_ get you excited?”

_“I’ll be there in 30. You better not be fucking lying.”_

“Make it 15,” he’s being a brat now and he knows it, he knows Tobio knows it, but it doesn’t stop his boyfriend from grumbling nonsense into the phone, the sound of sheets making its way to Shouyou’s ear.

 _“Make it 20,”_ Shouyou hums his acceptance, _“I’ll see you in a bit.”_

“Kay, I’ll be waiting. And wet, and totally ready for your fingers and tongue—”

The line ends with a telltale beep. Shouyou snorts his laughter, sliding out of his bed and out of his room to unlock the front door.

Tonight would be fun. It was not only Tobio’s first time _eating him out_ but also Kenma and Tetsurou were asleep in the next room.

Very fun indeed.

* * *

 

“Hey babe,” Shouyou hums as Tobio slides into bed next to him. He turns in the near darkness of his room, pressing his lips lightly against Tobio’s jaw, “Missed you.”

“You’re clearly asleep,” Tobio’s words hold no heat, despite Shouyou knowing that he was likely disappointed to find Shouyou curled up on top of his bed, half asleep, “And after I drove all the way over here.”

He shuffles closer to the warmth Tobio is radiating, curling around him like a vine, “I’m sorry,” and he is. It wasn’t in his plans to fall asleep like this, “If you want to still, I can wake up. Just…” a yawn, “gimme a bit.”

Soft laughter brushes his forehead before lips press against his skin, “It’s okay, let’s just get you under the covers okay?”

Shouyou offers no help, clinging to Tobio as the sheets are shoved out from under him and pulled on top seconds later, “I love you,” he croons to Tobio’s chest, “I wanna…do something.”

“You’re asleep.” Tobio chides, but Shouyou is shifting so that one of Tobio’s thighs is between his own, “Shouyou we can do this in the morning.”

“But,” he whines, rolling his hips against Tobio’s leg, “You drove all the way out here…and I miss you and I _am_ horny.” He’s waking up now, slowly but surely with every roll of his hips and every jolt of pleasure that races up his spine.

“You’re tired, and I’m tired,” Tobio tries to reason, though not stopping Shouyou from grinding against his thigh, “If I get you off, will you _go to bed_?”

“Yeah,” Shouyou laughs when Tobio just sighs, his giggles tapering off into a soft sigh when fingers slide under his shorts, pulling them down and leaving Shouyou’s bottom bare.

“No underwear?” Thumbs rubbing at his hipbones.

“I was expecting _other_ plans. Besides, it’s good to air everything out at night. I just don’t like the breeze.” Hands tangling in Tobio’s hair, smothering his breathy sighs against his shoulder.

Tobio wastes no time in sliding two fingers inside Shouyou, slick making a wet squelch as they entered him. Tobio hums pleasantly at the sound, but Shouyou grumbles and rocks his hips forward.

“Impatient.”

“You aren’t dating me for my _patience_ ,” Shouyou bites out, “You’re dating me because I’m a good fuck and you love me.”

“Well…” a third finger is added and Shouyou gasps, “A good fuck wouldn’t be half asleep right now.”

“You _love me_ , you asshole,” Shouyou laughs, hips rolling forward as Tobio drags the tips of his fingers along Shouyou’s walls.

Tobio doesn’t comment, instead he kisses Shouyou’s forehead, huffing in amusement when Shouyou shudders against him. Shifting his fingers, Tobio brushes his thumb over Shouyou’s exposed clitoris

Shouyou yelps as Tobio’s thumb brushes over his clitoris, a hand flying to his mouth as his body craves more of the same simulation as well as shying away from it. Tobio does it again, coupling the move with a hard press of his fingers against Shouyou’s walls.

“Good?” his boyfriend hums against his temple, breath hot against Shouyou’s skin.

He wants to just _cum_ already. And sleep…holy _shit_ he wants sleep.

“Yes,” he whines from under his hand, hips snapping forward in time with Tobio’s thrusts, “Tobio, fuck _yeah_ ,” a rather high moan escapes the confines of his hand and in the back of his mind Shouyou _really_ hopes that Tetsurou and Kenma were asleep, “Just a little bit more—yeah babe, just like _that_ —sh _it_!” His orgasm washes over him like a wave, his body giving a violent jolt from his head to toes as the sensation rolls through him.

“I got you, Shou,” Tobio coos into his hair, his clean hand rubbing soothing circles into his bare hip.

Shouyou tries to make a slick comment back, but exhaustion tugs him into sleep before he can get more than a few sounds out. The last thing he hears is the soft laughter from his boyfriend, and the gentle press of lips against his forehead.

* * *

 

Shouyou wakes up to Tobio curled protectively around him. His arm is wrapped snug across his waist, their legs tangled not only together but with the bed sheets as well. Soft puffs of breath fan across the back of his neck while Shouyou thinks about the best way to get out of his boyfriend’s grip. There is the option of just getting up without any regard to waking Tobio up, but Shouyou remembers that Tobio had been tired last night before Shouyou even called, and still came over to take care of him. So maybe letting him sleep a little more would be in Tobio’s best interest.

In the end Shouyou manages to slip the pillow his head was on into Tobio’s grip, watching as his boyfriend just curls around the still warm pillow with a soft sigh. It’s adorable.

He snags his phone and snaps a picture, a soft smile on his face before heading to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

“So,” Tetsurou says the moment Shouyou steps into the kitchen, “I see you got some action, hm?” the comment is punctuated with a Kuroo Eyebrow Wiggle™, “Tobio came over rather late…I wonder what could have happened…”

“We slept,” Shouyou sighs at the coffee machine as it starts dripping coffee into the pot. Dearest coffee. The elixir of life. The blood that runs through his veins. His—

“Bullshit.” Shouyou shrugs at the accusation, getting his coffee mug from the cabinet above him and filling it with no more than 4 spoonful’s of sugar, “I _heard_ you.”

“Ah, about that. I fell asleep after,” A dismissive hand wave, “Though I was honestly half asleep the entire time.” He wishes the coffee machine would drip coffee _faster_ and he could disappear back into his room and ignore Tetsurou and all his questions.

At least Kenma wasn’t hearing any of this. Yet. Shit he didn’t even want to think about that.

“You fell asleep?” a snort leaves Tetsurou’s mouth. Shouyou makes it a point to not turn around and see his friend’s expression. It was mocking for sure. “No cuddling afterwards? Midnight snacks that you’re so fond of?”

Shouyou whips around, “Okay I get _hungry_ after sex. I need to replace the calories I totally lost. Sex burns fat, you know this Tetsurou!” If he had any sore spot it was his love of eating. Shouyou glances down at _not_ flat state of his tummy. There’s an apologetic sound from where Tetsurou sits, but Shouyou turns back around and pours his coffee into his mug without another sound.

“Are you going to finish what you started?” Tetsurou asks softly, an apology written in the very tone of his voice.

“Are you and Kenma going to be home?” Milk pours into his coffee for exactly three seconds.

“Do we really need to leave?”

“Do you want to hear me scream?” Stir for no less than ten seconds.

“What could Tobio _possibly_ do that warrants you screaming? You’ve been together long enough that your normal shit isn’t that loud.” Tetsurou is staring at him, Shouyou can feel it burn into his back.

“I promised last night he could eat me out.” Sample coffee from the spoon to ensure the taste is correct.

“Oh. Oh, _shit_.”

Shouyou hums half in agreement of Tetsurou’s statement and in approval of his coffee’s taste.

“Being away might be in your best interest.” He says as he turns around.

That’s the moment Kenma pads into the dining area, a yawn stretching their features, “Why do we need to leave.”

“Tobio’s eating Shouyou out today,” Tetsurou supplies helpfully as he presses a kiss against Kenma’s cheek, “How’d you sleep?”

Kenma leans into the kiss, a fond smile on their face. Shouyou gives a soft smile of his own, thinking about how nice it would be to do that with Tobio. To wake up together every day, to kiss him good morning.

It’s wishful thinking, imagining things long-term—he’s only been dating Tobio for a year and a half. They would never have anything on the closeness of Kenma and Tetsurou.

“…slept fine,” Kenma was saying, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind their ear, “Shouyou was loud last night, as always.”

“I was _half-asleep_ ,” he whines, “I was not loud. Your ears are just hyper sensitive to my moans.”

“Entirely likely, I do hear them quite often.” There is a teasing lilt to their voice, causing Shouyou to snort into his coffee mug. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Kenma shoves a hand down the side of Tetsurou’s sweats. Disgusting.

“I don’t have sex here _that_ often,” the last of his coffee is drained from his mug, and Shouyou places the dish in the sink, “At least not when you guys are home.”

Shouyou watches as Tetsurou opens his mouth, likely to make a smart comment, but stops halfway through the word being out of his mouth. Shouyou fixes him with look before he breaks into a wide smile, “Now, if you will both excuse me, I have to wake up my boyfriend and have _amazingly_ loud sex to spite both of you.”

Kenma sighs. Tetsurou lets out a bark of laughter.

(the sound is followed by a choked gasp and low words but Shouyou has already disappeared down the hall and is halfway inside his room by the time both of these things happen)

* * *

 

He’s in the middle of tugging the pillow he put in Tobio’s grasp when he realizes his boyfriend is awake and watching him. “Morning!” he chirps softly, a surprised huff sounding only seconds later when Tobio  releases the pillow to grab onto Shouyou and drag him against his chest.

Tobio groans into the nape of Shouyou’s neck, his grip tightening for a split second, “Time’s it?”

“Almost eleven,” Shouyou shifts in Tobio’s grasp, turning around to press a kiss to the edge of the tattoo that spreads across Tobio’s collarbone, “Did you sleep okay?”

Another groan rips from Tobio’s throat, hugging Shouyou tighter against him, “You fell _asleep_ ,” warm hands spread across his back, comforting though Tobio’s tone is accusing.

Though his boyfriend can’t see him, Shouyou flushes red, thinking back to mere minutes ago when Tetsurou had made fun of him for the exact same thing, “I’m sorry.” He says against Tobio’s chest, “I really didn’t mean to.”

There is a stretch of silence that fills the room, almost making Shouyou’s skin crawl with the heaviness that seems to press in on him.

What if Tobio leaves—

“I can hear you overthinking.” Accusation is gone from Tobio’s words, hands slipping under the hem of Shouyou’s shirt to splay across his back. Warm and firm. A reminder that Tobio was _here_ with him. That he wasn’t going anywhere.

A breath he didn’t realize he was holding escapes him, “Sorry,” he says again, “I’m sorry.”

Hands rub against his back, nails catching on his skin every so often, “Stop apologizing,” Tobio says gently. One hand slides away from Shouyou’s back to grip his chin, tilting it up to press a quick kiss against his lips, “Stop it, okay?”

Shouyou nods as much as he can in Tobio’s grip on his chin, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips, “Okay,” he replies, equally as soft. He’s not entirely sure who closed the bit of distance between their lips, but Tobio doesn’t hesitate to lick into his mouth, tongue sweeping along the roof of Shouyou’s mouth.

They part with the quietest of pops. Amber eyes stare into midnight blue for smallest of moments before Tobio is gripping Shouyou’s hips rolling the smaller male under him. Shouyou smiles up at his boyfriend only for it to disappear moments later when he hears a wolf whistle outside his door.

Tobio laughs and settles onto the tops of Shouyou’s thighs, his gaze breaking away from Shouyou to glance at the door, “Tetsurou and Kenma home?”

“Unfortunately.” Shouyou grumbles as he thinks of ways to embarrass Tetsurou later on in the day.

“Did you tell them what happened last night?”

“ _Unfortunately._ ” He says again. Tobio just gives him a small grin, kissing the tip of his nose, “Tetsurou laughed at me.”

“I did too,” Tobio brushes his lips against Shouyou’s cheek, “You were cute when you were sleeping.”

Light laughter fills the air as Shouyou swats at his boyfriend, the noise growing when Tobio retaliates by tickling his sides.

“Stop, stop!” Shouyou begs between giggles, legs flailing against his mattress, “Tobio, stop please!”

“Get a room!” Tetsurou shouts from outside of Shouyou’s room. Immediately Tobio’s hands still against Shouyou’s sides, and Shouyou’s giggles die in his throat.

“Babe,” Tobio says softly, trailing his fingertips along Shouyou’s cheeks, “Is it worth it?”

Shouyou pulls his gaze away from the door to stare at Tobio for a second before he wiggles out from under his boyfriend and stomps to the door.

Tobio just sighs from the bed.

“We,” Shouyou snaps as he yanks his door open, meeting a grinning Tetsurou with a fierce glare, “have a fucking _room_!”

“Well maybe if you would quiet down—”

“ _Maybe_ if you shut the fuck up,” Shouyou seethes, feeling a little proud that the grin on Tetsurou’s face falls, “and leave me and Tobio alone for _just one moment, please_.”

It’s when Shouyou takes a shuddering breath that he realizes there are tears in his eyes.

“I’m sor—” Shouyou cuts off Tetsurou’s apology by slamming the door in his face.

“Shouyou…” Tobio is still on his bed, though from the looks of it, he looks about ready to jump off at a moment’s notice, “Are you?”

“Am I okay?” Shouyou finishes the statement. He shrugs his shoulders, walking back over to his boyfriend and letting Tobio collect him in his arms, “I think I’m going to start my period soon, actually. That’s really the only reason…for that.”

“Could explain why you were horny at 3 in the morning, and then promptly passed out.” Tobio’s fingers card through Shouyou’s hair slowly, “Also I thought you were going to get on birth control?”

Shouyou makes a noncommittal hum, letting his eyes fall closed as Tobio continues to play with his hair, “I keep forgetting,” he confesses, “It’s not like we have sex.”

“But your cramps, that should be reason enough.”

“I _know_ I just keep forgetting. They only last a day. Twelve times a year. It doesn’t seem like reason enough to get on birth control, you know?” Shouyou raises his hand to stare at his boyfriend and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Though since my period might start _any second now_ …

Tobio’s response is to shove Shouyou out of his embrace, and Shouyou stumbles back with a light giggle, “Are you _honestly_ horny right now?” Tobio flops back onto the bed with a loud sigh. Shouyou wonders if he’s still tired.

“Tobio, I’m always horny.”

“I’m noticing.” Shouyo grins, getting on his bed to lay across his boyfriend. At Tobio’s groan, Shouyou wiggles against him. For a moment they just giggle together.

But then Tobio ruins the soft moment, “You should go talk to Tetsurou.”

_What a moment ruin-er._

“You should eat me out before I start bleeding on everything you love,” Shouyou counters, a crease between his brows, “Then I’ll talk to Tetsurou.”

“Shouyou…”

Shouyou wiggles against his boyfriend some more, before gathering his legs under him and straddles Tobio’s stomach, “Unwind me, Tobio,” he purrs with a bright grin, “Make me feel good and then maybe I’ll be in a happy mood to talk to Tetsurou.”

Tobio stares at him.

Shouyou stares back.

Tobio blinks, a scowl on his face.

Shouyou crows in victory, shedding his shirt and tossing it behind him, “Let’s go!”

“You’re fucking ridiculous.” The words hold no heat, only exasperated affection. Tobio lets his hands skim across Shouyou’s lightly freckled chest, fingers dipping under the swell of his breasts.

“You love me.” Shouyou lets Tobio trail light touches along his body, taking in the adoration that every press of fingers was presented with.

A thumb brushes across Shouyou’s nipple unexpectedly, and Shouyou’s hip jolt forward, a grunt sounding in the room, “Oh,” he starts conversationally, blinking down at Tobio, “Did you want me to sit on your face? Or did you want to be between my legs?”

Tobio’s fingers disappear from Shouyou’s body only to cover Shouyou’s mouth. A grin spreads across Shouyou’s face as he resists the temptation to lick a stripe across his boyfriend’s palm. He totally could. And Tobio _totally_ would react with a groan and a scowl. It would be adorable. Honestly, Shouyou wasn’t the cute one; it was totally Tobio.

“Do you listen to the shit that comes out of your mouth?” said adorable boyfriend asks, “Why the _fuck_ do I love you?”

“Because,” Shouyou says around the broad palm across the bottom half of his face, “I’m a good fuck.” Tobio scowls at him, “Because I’m the first person you dated outside the binary norm and now you have to see what it’s like to fuck someone with a vagina?” Shouyou tries again.

Two things happen not _exactly_ at once, but close enough to be at least simultaneously. First Tobio’s hand disappears from Shouyou’s mouth—his face slowly morphing into one of horror. Second Shouyou’s brain catches up with _what_ he had just said, and how _weak_ those words made him look. Never mind that he would think that thought on the occasion, but to _voice_ it was an entirely new thing. Tobio was never to learn about his deepest worries.

Their relationship was too new for that. Shouyou wanted the happiness to last. He didn’t want to burden Tobio with worries and insecurities and _problems_ to the point that Tobio left him.

“Shouyou—”

Shouyou doesn’t let him finish his question, his statement, his _concerns_. He doesn’t want to hear it, doesn’t want to hear the pity in Tobio’s voice. Doesn’t want to deal with the tears that are threatening to fall.

“Maybe I will go apologize to Tetsurou,” he says instead, moving to get off of his position on Tobio’s chest. He makes it as far as getting both knees on the same side of the bed before Tobio has sat up, wrapping his arms around Shouyou’s middle and dragging him back down to the bed, “Tobio, let go!”

“No.”

Shouyou flails in his boyfriend’s arms, legs kicking at the mattress under him, “Let me go! Let me _go!_ Tobio leave me alone, let go of me! Please…let go.” Shouyou’s shouts dissolve into quiet sniffles, and Tobio’s arms just tighten around his chest.

“I got you,” Tobio says behind him, lips pressing gently against the back of Shouyou’s neck.

They lie in silence for a while as Shouyou attempts to smother the need to _sob_ , taking in the steady breathing behind him coupled with the soothing heat against his back.

“I’m scared,” he says after some time, “Of you leaving me.” Tobio says nothing, and Shouyou takes that as the okay to keep talking, “I don’t want to tell you every…upsetting thought I have. I didn’t want to tell you what bothered me, or when I wasn’t feeling _human_ , or…I just,” he takes a deep breath, letting the fact that Tobio was still _here_ with him soothe his nerves, “I figured if I told you, you would get overwhelmed and leave me. And I didn’t want that.”

Silence.

“You…” a harsh breath fans across the back of Shouyou’s neck, and he stiffens in Tobio’s grip, “You know I love you. If this was…some experiment to see that _shit I’m not as gay as I thought_ , we wouldn’t have lasted this long, Shouyou. I wouldn’t tell you I love you. I wouldn’t fucking come over at three in the morning, to have you fall asleep on me.” Shouyou cannot wait for the day they _all forget that happened_. “Why are you so scared that I’ll leave you _now_?”

“Everyone leaves me,” Shouyou confesses, thankful that Tobio can’t see his face. That he can’t see Tobio’s face. He doesn’t want to cry, doesn’t want to show his boyfriend how insecure he _really_ is. Tobio seems to understand this and just squeezes him tighter, “Everyone leaves me, and unlike everyone else…I think I love you the most.” The room grows silent, and Shouyou is fairly positive that Tobio has stopped breathing, “And I think that scares me the most.”

No one talks, the silence spreading across the room, slowly crawling its way up the wall. Shouyou itches to say something, but instead he presses his lips into a thin line, listening to the shallow breaths that fan across the back of his neck.

He wants Tobio to _say something_. But he wants Tobio to say nothing at all. He wants…he wants a lot of things, but he also wants those things to _not_ happen. Selfishness versus self _less_ ness.

Silence festers in Shouyou’s room for a second longer, a second _too long_ a moment too long, a minute too long—and then Tobio is pulling his arms from around Shouyou’s middle, leaving his chest cold.

This is it. He had pushed his boyfriend to the breaking up, had pushed him so far that now he’s going to get up and _leave_ —

“Fucking stop thinking,” are the words that shatter the silence, “It’s annoying.”

 _You’re annoying_ , Shouyou wants to snap back. He refrains.

Silence settles around the room again, but this time Shouyou feels like he can breathe. It’s less _silence_ and more quiet. He can tell that Tobio is thinking, his gruff words more calming that Shouyou thinks his boyfriend realizes.

Or maybe he does. And maybe that was why he said them.

He hears the metal ball stuck in Tobio’s tongue click against his teeth. Shouyou thinks about reminding Tobio _again_ that doing that was bad for his teeth. He doesn’t.

“I have never,” Tobio starts to say before pausing and giving a loud sigh, “Fuck you, you’re making this really difficult.” Shouyou has half an indignant huff out of his mouth before Tobio speaks again, “Turn around and look at me, would you?”

There’s something in Tobio’s tone that makes Shouyou forget _why_ he didn’t want Tobio to see him, and turns around to face him. He sees his boyfriend propped up on one elbow, his other hand carding fingers through unruly black hair. Tobio’s lips are pulled into a frown—deeper and more thoughtful than his normal frown—eyebrows drawn in.

Shouyou fights the urge to smooth his fingers across the wrinkles, to run his hands through soft hair, to kiss each piercing that rests against Tobio’s tanned skin.

For a second Tobio’s eyes meet his, and Shouyou feels the breath in his lungs slam to a stop.

“Not once in my life—in any of my relationships—have I felt _this_ complete.” Tobio says simply. There is still a scowl on his face, a signal that he isn’t done talking. Shouyou can’t figure out how to breathe just yet.

He’s curious to see if oxygen will just rush out of him again when Tobio speaks again.

“I know I say that I love you, but I don’t know if you understand how _much_ I fucking love you, Shouyou.” Tobio goes on to say, “I don’t think I have driven it into your damn skull how much you mean to me. When I say I love you, I don’t mean it in that dumbass superficial sense that everyone says. I don’t mean that I love you like I love crime shows. Or that I love you the same way I love I love thinking about various ways to punch Tooru in the face.”

Shouyou lets out a giggle despite himself, the imagery of Tobio threatening to punch one of his childhood friends too vivid to ignore.

The furrow between Tobio’s brows smooths itself out and the scowl on his face lessens to a small smile for just a moment.

“I love you too, Tobio,” Shouyou says, reaching out to touch the back of Tobio’s hand.

“Shut up,” his boyfriend replies, “I’m not done being…fucking _sappy_ , because you decided to keep all your damn issues to yourself.”

Shouyou has nothing to say to that.

“There aren’t good enough words to describe _how_ I love you, or anything I can compare it too, because I don’t love anything the way I love you,” Tobio goes on to say, “I think you’re fucking ridiculous and too full of yourself and sometimes you fucking remind me of Tooru and I want you to shut up. But, you’re confident for the same reasons he is—because you had to be.” Shouyou curls his fingers around Tobio’s open palm, smiling to himself when the action in reciprocated, “I love how you take shit from no one, and how you look _cute_ while cutting someone down. I love how you aren’t scared of these—” a vague gesture to the various tattoos and piercings, “how you touch them so reverently.”

Tobio squeezes Shouyou’s hand in his and Shouyou wipes his eyes with the back of his free hand, refusing to admit that he was totally crying. How weak. Tobio meets his watery gaze, bringing their joined hands to his mouth and kissing at the back of Shouyou’s hand.

He sniffs—a wet sound that echoes in the room.

“When you told me you were genderfluid, I wasn’t sure how long I was going to last,” Tobio confesses. Shouyou grows still, watching as midnight blue eyes flick up to hold his stare, “I wasn’t sure how to proceed knowing that you didn’t have the same…equipment I had.” A beat of silence.

“But then I realized it didn’t matter, that _you_ were more important than the fact that I wanted to undress you. That caring about you and _your_ personality was more important than caring about what was under your clothing. And, I realized…that when the time came, if I truly wanted to, and truly felt that I could do this, I would be able to make you happy. That if the time came that I felt ready to pleasure you, I could. Because I cared about _you_ first.” Tobio’s free hand wipes at Shouyou’s tears, though more replace the ones now smeared across his cheek.

Shouyou offers him a small smile. Tobio returns it with one of his own.

“I love you,” Shouyou says, leaning into Tobio’s palm, “Tobio I love you so much, I just, I don’t—”

Tobio tugs on their entwined fingers insistently and Shouyou takes that as his signal to move closer. He does so without another word, letting Tobio’s palm cradle his cheek and guide him into a soft kiss. He can feel the warm metal of Tobio’s tongue piercing slide across his bottom lip before they part.

“Do you feel better now?” Tobio asks in the small space between their lips. Shouyou gives a small nod, brushing their lips together again. Instead of kissing him again, Tobio moves away and falls back onto the bed, a groan loud in the room, “Good, because that was extremely fucking sappy.”

And the soft mood had been officially ruined. Shouyou mourns the loss for a second, though he knows that he much rather have his rudely caring boyfriend over the overly sappy boyfriend any day.

“Mood ruiner.” He still comments, light giggling bubbling from his lips.

“I’m never being that fucking sappy again,” his tone is final, a feat Shouyou finds absolutely adorable, “Never a-fucking-gain. I think I lost a part of my damn soul doing that.” An amused look is fixed on Shouyou, “I hope you remember those words, because I’m never saying them again.”

“Not even the words _I love you_?” He’s being cheeky now, loving how Tobio was able to lift his insecurities with just a few words. Or with _many_ words, but those are technicalities really.

“No,” Tobio retorts back, though the grin on his face betrays his true answer, “That was enough _I love you_ ’s to last me a fucking lifetime for you.”

“A lifetime?”

“After that shitty speech, you aren’t getting rid of me easily.”

Shouyou laughs, moving to curl up next to his boyfriend and enjoying the warmth pressed against him.

* * *

 

“You’re moods are ridiculous.”

“I’m always horny.”

“You were crying literally like 2 hours ago, why the fuck are you not exhausted and _sleeping_ , like a normal person?”

“Because I promised you that you could eat me out, and I need to keep that promise.”

A frustrated sigh, “Why?”

“Because I always keep my promises.”

An eyebrow raises, “What about that time you _promised_ not to eat my fucking Ben and Jerry’s ice cream and the next day it was gone?”

“Promises over food to not count, and you know it! I’m sorry, but I had an ice cream craving! Don’t hold it against me!”

“I plan to.”

A smack, “Asshole.”

“Oh? Did you change your mind? I can totally fuck your ass—”

“ _Tobio just eat me out, dammit_.”

“Yes, _darling_.”

* * *

 

He’s not sure if Tetsurou and Kenma are home, but Shouyou isn’t sure if he really _cares_ if they are. Even if he has to hear Tetsurou’s bitching on keeping his volume down, or to _warn_ them next time. Even if Kenma gives him this look that will have Shouyou feeling slightly guilty. He’s positive that this is worth it.

“Do you want me to take the tongue piercing out?” Tobio asks against the pale skin of Shouyou’s thigh, “Or do you have special interest in coming a few times tonight?”

“Did you know that unlike penises, vaginas are capable of orgasming several times in _succession_?” The sass of his words earn him a hard bite to his thigh, though the soothing wet heat of Tobio’s tongue and the drag of warm metal against his skin has Shouyou gasping.

“Piercing or no piercing, Shouyou?” Tobio asks again, fingers dipping between Shouyou’s thighs, playing with the slick that had already gathered, “It’s not a hard question.”

“You know what else is hard?” Shouyou giggles to himself, “Piercing, please.” He finishes quickly, not willing to see if his previous statement would make Tobio leave the room or not. He was already turned on; there was no point in stopping now.

Though even if Tobio _did_ leave the room, Shouyou had no issues finishing himself off. Sadly no eating out would have happened, but imagination was a thing Shouyou was definitely not lacking in. He could improvise if needed.

There is a sigh heard from below him and Shouyou doesn’t have to look down to know that Tobio is shaking his head at him. The one attached to his neck…not the one that—yeah.

“What else is hard, Shouyou?” It’s amazing how much Shouyou can get away with when it comes to saying stupid shit, and how often Tobio just plays along despite looking like he much rather walk away. Or strangle Shouyou.

The latter hasn’t happened _yet_ but Shouyou wonders if when it _does_ happen, if it will turn into a kinky thing. He’s willing for it to be a kinky thing.

“Your dick.” He answers easily, his laughter tapering off into a choked whine as Tobio slides two fingers inside of him without warning, “Bastard.”

A kitten lick against the dip of his hipbone has the metal ball scraping against his skin. Just the thought that _that_ was going to be licking across his slit, that it was soon to be dragging along his clitoris, was arousing enough to make Shouyou shudder.

When those fingers inside him slide out just as quickly as they slid in, Shouyou barely has time to make a sound of disappointment before Tobio is gripping at his thighs, spreading them apart roughly. The sudden strain on his muscles feels _good_ , but Shouyou doesn’t have much time to think about how his legs were surely going to cramp up like this when Tobio licks between his thighs, tongue flat as it drags against him from bottom to top. Shouyou’s entire body goes tense before he shudders, thighs instinctively trying to snap closed. However Tobio is between his thighs and the result is Shouyou’s thighs pressed against either side of Tobio’s head.

“Shit… _shit_ ,” he breathes, willing his body to take in normal amounts of air. It had been ages, _years_ since Shouyou had trusted a person to go down on him like this, and the knowledge that his boyfriend was between his thighs was enough to make Shouyou want to come right then and there.

Tobio says nothing to his breathy little whines, opting to slide his hands between the space of Shouyou’s thighs and his head, shoving them open once again. Shouyou tries again to slam his thighs closed, but is met with enough resistance that his legs only tense under Tobio’s firm grip. Another attempt is made, but Shouyou gives up when Tobio presses the pads of his thumbs against sliver of skin where his thighs and vagina meet. The action itself is arousing enough, but it isn’t the cause of Shouyou’s sudden whimper. When the press of Tobio’s thumbs is once again followed by the slow drag of his tongue along his labia, Shouyou’s back arches, breath slamming into his lungs with a choked gasp before he collapses with a full body shudder. 

“Tobio,” he whines, aching to have his hips be free enough to rut against Tobio’s face, “Tobio, _please_.” He enjoys the slow licks between his lips, enjoys the soft kisses against his clitoral hood, but it’s _not enough_ —not this time around. The gentle probes are _nice_ , but Shouyou wants to feel Tobio’s tongue thrust inside him, to feel it curl along his walls, to go _faster_.

Before he can tell his boyfriend to hurry the fuck up, Tobio is sucking on Shouyou’s labia, and Shouyou’s brain short circuits.

After that Shouyou finds himself quickly melting into a puddle of wound up nerves, his hips rolling forward the few inches they _could_ as Tobio’s tongue delves into every nook and cranny Shouyou’s vagina has to offer—taking special care to give the softest of licks against his now erect clitoris. It’s on the tip of his tongue to beg for more, but Tobio seems to read his mind because before Shouyou can even get a word out, Tobio’s tongue is pressing against his vaginal opening. With hands gripping at the sheets next to him, Shouyou can only brokenly gasp for air between his moans as Tobio thrusts his tongue in and out of him, fingers tensing and relaxing against his skin. Shouyou feels the familiar coil of heat start to gather in his lower stomach, feels it grow until Shouyou is sure he’s going to tip over the edge before it stagnates at _almost_ there but not quite.

It’s a horribly wonderful place to be stuck on, and the cramped feeling in his belly causes Shouyou to try to roll his hips in time with Tobio’s thrusts, hands leaving their place on the sheets to squeeze at his breasts, hoping that it would be just enough simulation to bring him over the edge.

His completion doesn’t come to term until Tobio stops tongue-fucking Shouyou and licks hard against Shouyou’s clit, warm metal scraping against the nub. 

The resulting moan that accompanies the action bounces off the walls and if Shouyou was in a clearer state of mind, he would be embarrassed that Tetsurou and Kenma could have heard him. If they were home.

As Shouyou slides down from his high, Tobio is pulling away from his spot between Shouyou’s thighs, one hand releasing its grip on Shouyou’s thigh. Shouyou thinks for a moment that they are done, but before he can voice that thought, two fingers are slowly slid inside of him. The stretch is slight, but welcome. A familiar enough feeling that Shouyou gives a soft sigh, thinking nothing of _why_ two fingers were inside of him and not Tobio’s tongue.

He regrets not thinking about it moments later when Tobio’s now free-to-roam mouth licks the bit of flesh just under his clitoris. It’s soon after his last build, but Shouyou feels his thighs tighten at the sensation.

“Oh _god_ , plea—” the rest of his statement is cut off the moment Tobio closes his lips around Shouyou’s clit and _sucks_.

The howl that rips from Shouyou’s throat reverberates along the walls before seeping up into the air vents, leaving only echoes in their wake. For a moment Shouyou feels bad for his neighbors, but it doesn’t stop him from gasping when wet metal flicks back and forth against the overly sensitive nub. And it _definitely_ doesn’t stop him from curling a hand in Tobio’s hair, hips jerking forward as much as he could against the alternating sucks and licks plus the curling motions Tobio’s fingers are doing inside of him.

Tobio releases Shouyou thigh to slide up his body, and Shouyou wastes no time curling his other hand into his boyfriend’s hair, hips snapping against Tobio’s face as his clit is assaulted once again. There is a hard twist of his nipple and Shouyou jumps at the sudden sensation, hips snapping harder against Tobio’s face. Shouyou lets his head press hard against the mattress, back arching as he holds Tobio against him, hips rolling to seek out pleasure.

“God, yes— _shit, there!_ ” Shouyou babbles as he basically face fucks his boyfriend. Tobio continues to suck on his clit and lap at the equally sensitive flesh surrounding it. Every so often he pauses to suck on Shouyou’s labia, or thrust his tongue between his fingers to lap up the slick Shouyou is producing. Each action brings Shouyou a little closer to exploding, the feeling growing exponentially when Tobio gets the idea to wiggling the fingers he had been slowly thrusting inside Shouyou from side to side.

Shouyou’s hips start to stutter out of the rhythm he had been so keen on keeping, the familiar coiling in his stomach winding itself tighter. “Tobio!” he gasps out, toes curling into the sheets, thighs physically aching to snap closed. Shouyou lets them do as they please feeling Tobio’s head move between his thighs as Shouyou thrusts up against him. “So close, so close,” he babbles, yelping when those fingers inside curl up and press against the top of his vaginal wall. In the back of his head the one clear portion of Shouyou’s mind helpfully tells him that _that_ is his G-spot, but the clear voice is shut out by the waves of pleasure that attack Shouyou from all sides. “Don’t stop, Tobio please, please don’t stop don’t stop _don’t!”_ It’s the combined effort of those curled fingers, the pinching of his nipple, and teeth scrapping across his clitoris that shove Shouyou so far off the edge that he feels as if he’s suspended in midair before he comes crashing down.

Tobio works Shouyou through his earth shattering orgasm, his fingers sliding out of Shouyou as he licks softly at the cum that pushes its way out. Shouyou’s fingers are still wound tight in Tobio’s hair, his hips still grinding up against his boyfriend’s face as his orgasm wracks through him.  

When Shouyou finally feels in control of his body to release Tobio’s hair from his death grip, Tobio is looking up from between his thighs, his mouth and surrounding skin shiny with spit, slick, and cum. There’s a small smile on his face that makes Shouyou want to drag him up and kiss him.

He would. If he could move his arms.

“Was that okay?” Tobio asks, still fully in control of his motor skills and limbs. His thumbs rub soothing circles on the insides of Shouyou’s thighs.

It takes a while but Shouyou finally manages to speak. “Never take out your tongue ring.” He says, his own smile stretching across his face, “I love it.”

The fact that Tobio turns a shade redder than before only makes Shouyou smile harder. There is a moment where Shouyou thinks of asking Tobio to do it again, to drag him to that edge and shove him over once more, but his body is literally heavy with post-orgasmic bliss. That and Tobio is giving Shouyou this _shy_ sort of smile as he sits up. Any arousal he had felt goes flying out the window at that smile and is replaced with sudden overwhelming affection.

God he loves Tobio _so much_.

“Was it really that good? I didn’t fuck anything up? Nothing hurts?” Shouyou watches Tobio list his concerns, his fingers tracing the marks he had left against Shouyou’s thighs.

“No, nothing hurts.” Shouyou gently reassures his boyfriend. He makes a vague motion for Tobio to come closer, not expecting him to straddle his waist and press a hot kiss to Shouyou’s open mouth. He returns the kiss with enthusiasm, refusing to think that Tobio’s wet lips and skin were from _his_ bodily fluids.

Ah, he tasted kind of gross.

“You sure?” Tobio asks again when they part.

Shouyou huffs out a laugh and Tobio to the side, “Yes you dork. Nothing hurts. You did _amazing_. I don’t think I can feel my legs.” When Tobio isn’t looking at him, Shouyou takes the opportunity to wipe his mouth, trying to rid himself of the taste of _himself_ on his tongue. He goes as far as to lick his own skin but it only adds the taste of sweat to his metallic filled mouth.

God he tastes like pennies and _blood_. At the last moment, Shouyou realizes that Tobio is leaning forward to kiss him again and turns his head so that those lips slide against his cheek, “I love you but I would love you _more_ if you washed out your mouth before I kiss you again.” There is a beat of silence in which Tobio just stares at him before his gaze falls to his sweats. Shouyou’s brain clicks into place with a sudden realization, “Oh my _god_ , you’re hard aren’t you?”

At the little laugh Shouyou gives, Tobio scowls at looks away. Shouyou finds it adorable, “Who the fuck wouldn’t be?” he grumbles, “You were…hot. Really hot. It was really hot.”

“You liked it,” Shouyou sing songs, laughing louder when Tobio smacks his arm, “Honestly though, do you need help? I can get you off. Or you can just—” he makes a vague motion to his thighs, “fuck my thighs or something.”

There’s a look between horrified and turned on that crosses over Tobio’s face, but the look passes quickly. Shouyou doesn’t miss it and makes a mental note to bring up thigh-fucking at a later date. Maybe that could be a _thing_. It would definitely be a _nice_ thing.

“I’ll pass,” Tobio says as he gets up from the bed. Now that Shouyou is aware of the problem his boyfriend is currently sporting, it’s easy to see the bulge in his sweats, “It can go away on its own. Won’t fucking kill me.”

Now _that’s_ a first. A penis holder telling Shouyou that just because got off didn’t mean they had to reach orgasm too. No begging that it wouldn’t take very long, that all he had to do is lay there and let the cock be shoved down his throat. No complaints that it _hurt_ to be hard and not get off.

None of that.

Just a simple _it won’t kill me_. Humble words. Words said without a second thought. Shouyou doesn’t think Tobio understands the relief that washes through him at those words.

Maybe it’s better if Tobio doesn’t know. Likely because Tobio would then want to hunt down every single one of Shouyou’s shitty exes and find a way to cause them bodily harm. And as amusing as that would be to watch, Shouyou doesn’t to have his current boyfriend end up in jail.

“You’re thinking too fucking hard. _Again_.” Tobio comments from beside him. Shouyou hadn’t even heard him leave the room, let alone _come back_.

“I always think too hard,” Shouyou defends, “It’s to make up for your _lack_ of thinking.”

Tobio pinches hard at his bare side as he slips under the covers, leaving Shouyou cold and naked on top of them. Shouyou wastes no time scrambling under the covers and pressing his bare body against Tobio’s shirtless one.

“Well, that was fun,” Shouyou says conversationally, “We should do it again sometime.”

Tobio grunts his approval, his hand curling around Shouyou’s hip, “I’ll make you cum more than once next time.” He says lowly.

“What?” Shouyou thinks back on their activities, and how that was Tobio’s _first time_ eating someone out. “Tobio not every orgasm is as violent as that.” At his boyfriend’s silence, Shouyou figures that it’s time for a How Female Anatomy Works™ lesson. Or something like that. “People with vaginas, don’t…have a refractory period like penises do.” Tobio makes a face at Shouyou’s choice of words, but Shouyou ignores that _adorable_ face to continue with his lesson, “Vaginas can orgasm more than once, and not every single one is super violent, you know? Some can be quiet and just….noticeable only to the person having them.”

“So did you cum more than once?” Tobio is grinning at him and it reminds him of how Kenma looks when he walks out of their room licking his lips. It’s vaguely disconcerning.

“Um, let’s just say not everything has to revolve around my clit for me to orgasm.” Shouyou totally _was not_ going to tell Tobio that he came three times. There was no reason for his boyfriend to get a bigger ego then he already had. Next thing Shouyou would know, he would be waking up to his boyfriend eating him out.

Oh…wait that didn’t sound _too_ bad. Actually it was hot. Damn.

Tobio grumbles at him, pawing at his hip in an attempt to get Shouyou to tell him how many times he came, but Shouyou keeps his mouth shut. After some time, Tobio lets the matter drop.

Shouyou is about half way to letting his blissed out body drag him to sleep when Tobio speaks up once more.

“Oh, Tetsurou and Kenma are home.”

Amber eyes fly open as Shouyou curses. Of _course_ they fucking are.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW URL! so scream at me on tumblr @katsukx (if u use @htakahiros it will redirect u so u chill) and @jwritesangst  
> scream at me on twitter @toorumutsukii


End file.
